Legolas' Bow
by Mako-Shadows
Summary: An odd story about Legolas and his bow. Serious fans beware it is very OOC. And if you have no sense of humour or get a bit squeamish when people contemplate throwing apples. Do not read. Thank you and good day.


Legolas' Bow

by Mako-Shadows

Disclaimer- We do not own Lord of the Rings although I do have a Legolas action figure and some trading cards.

~*~*~*~

When Legolas was a young elf his father gave him a bow. Now while other young children had blankies and bears, Legolas had a bow. Legolas took that bow everywhere he went to his friends, in the bath, well he even took it to bed. Legolas and his bow stuck together like something or other that is always together.

Now pretty soon Legolas learned to shoot his bow. After his father gave him his first set of practice arrows well Legolas to say he practiced every waking moment was an understatement. In fact anything said in the elvish, entish, or tongues of men would be an understatement. 

Soon Legolas and his bow got tired of just hitting a target. They wanted something new and not boringly repetitious, something challenging. So some straw targets were set up. And after a short time Legolas and his bow had mastered this challenge and were subsequently bored. 

Legolas went to his father with his troubles and his father produced two long-knives. Legolas was ecstatic until he realised one thing... to play with his new knives he would have to let go of his bow. Oh the horrors how would he stand it? For as long he remembered he had had his bow in hands. What would happen if let go of it? Would an evil curse befall him? Would a _girl_ try to give him cooties? Would he forget that he had a bow? Would his bow forget him? Oh no what would happen?

Well after much humming and hahing Legolas finally decided that the only way to find out what would happen was to do it. So Legolas took a deep breath, screwed up his face and slung his bow over his shoulder. He waited with his eyes shut tight for a moment and nothing happened. He opened his eyes and took a look about nothing was different. He hadn't forgotten his bow and no horrible things had happened. In fact when he got right down to it the only thing that had changed was the fact that he was holding his long-knives instead of his bow. Legolas was of course a little disappointed that nothing horrible had happened but being young he quickly forgot faced with the excitement of playing with his new toys... I mean practicing with his weapons. 

Legolas was very enthusiastic about his new knives but enthusiasm isn't quite as good as skill. That night when he went to bed he was covered in little nicks from his far from graceful attempts to use his knives. We won't of course say that his attempts to use his knives were clumsy because that would just be insulting. His father being the father that he was didn't want his son to cut off the tip off his pretty little nose or something, got someone to teach his clumsy err... awkward son how to use his knives. Legolas was not very pleased about this at first he didn't like to think that he the most brilliant Legolas needed to be taught anything. But after awhile when he realised that he wasn't cutting himself as much he decided that it was no bad thing to be taught. Legolas practised very hard with his toys or rather weapons and was soon very proficient. He was not the best well in his mind he was, but he was good. All the while Legolas was practising with his knives he had neglected his bow. 

When he remembered his bow he was mortified. After all his worrying about forgetting his bow, he did. So Legolas put his long-knives in their sheaths and hugged his bow. He apologised to his bow for hours. Never heeding the strange looks the other elves gave him for talking to a piece of wood. It didn't matter what they thought they didn't know Bowie that being what he called his bow. 

Time passed and so did the endless summer of Legolas' youth not to say he got old just to say he matured well it could have happened. One day his father called him and instructed him to go to Rivendell and tell Elrond that Gollum was gone. So off Legolas went travelling with a few companions and of course bowie, leftie and righty (Leftie and righty are the long-knives names). Legolas was very excited because he might get to see Aragorn again although he was older he always looked up to Aragorn as an older brother. He was just so cool.

Legolas and Aragorn managed to get together before the Council and had a good talk. Aragorn told Legolas how much he enjoyed throwing apples at Pippin and Legolas showed Aragorn some new moves he had learned with his knives. Soon though it was time for the council and they reluctantly went. I say reluctantly because Aragorn had suggested that they go throw apples at Pippin and Merry and of course they were really looking forward to that.

So the council was pretty okie-day, it got a little exciting when Legolas was able to mouth off to the dwarves. Then in no time at all he found himself going on an adventure, a real adventure. He had of course gone on adventures before but none them would be like this, of course nothing could really be like a quest to destroy a ring but a quest to destroy a ring. Why on this quest he and bowie and leftie and rightie would really be challenged. Why they would have an opportunity to show their quality.

Now if I said Legolas wasn't brave and courageous people I'm sure would be offended. So instead I will say that was frightened just a little mind you, so in order to ward off fear he hugged his security blanket err... his bow. And so they travelled through Moria and fought the troll and orcs and all was well. Well actually no because Gandalf fell into shadow and no matter how you look at it that wasn't very good at the time. But anyway soon they came to Lothlórien and Haldir led them to Caras Galadhon and well you know what happened.

After he got his new bow from Galadriel Legolas was confused. He liked-loved his bow but the one that the Lady of Light gave him was so cool and it didn't give him splinters like bowie did. In the end after much humming and hahing he decided that bowie really needed a break and would really like to retire. So he sent bowie home and used his new one for the rest of his days even when it started to give him splinters. He treated it exactly like his old bow hugging it and carrying it everywhere. He didn't really like to let go of it during the first few years he had it because as everyone knows that is a crucial bonding period between a bow and its wielder.

And that my dear readers is the story of Legolas and his dear bow or perhaps I should say bows. 

~*~*~*~

AN- This fic was brought on by the observation that Legolas very rarely lets go of his bow and always seems to be hugging it like a security blanket. I don not mean to be insulting or anything. I adore Legolas but I find it so easy to make fun of him as well as Pippin and Aragorn.

To read more about Aragorn, Pippin and Legolas as really silly people check out Merry's Birthday. It is about Pippin going on an epic quest to find a birthday present for Merry and yes I do know about the Hobbit's custom of giving presents instead of getting them.

As always read and review.


End file.
